In Vain Search of Comfort
by TaraTarantula
Summary: Fenris x Fem Hawke *Slight Spoilers* My twist of what I felt the First romance encounter should have been done R&R for smut and fluffy/a bit broody love... Hell it wouldn't be a Fenris fic if there wasn't even a little brooding :-D


I've been struggling to complete this fic, my first full Fenris x FHawke, be easy on me and enjoy, sorry for all the grammatical and spelling errors. Please comment 3

Rated M for strong sexual content

Disclaimer: I do not own these character, these views are for strict entertainment only and do not express the opinion of amazing game creators Bioware or their affiliates.

Disclaimer part 2: I wrote this story for everyone's enjoyment, please don't go ruining it for everyone else by plagiarizing! Ty.

* * *

><p><span>In Vein Search of Comfort<span>

6/30/11

The light from the fire place dimmed into only a light blue. Hawke stood at her window, contemplating her families new predicament. With her sister in the Tower of Magi and her mother's tragic demise, her estate was growing quite lonely. Bodan and Sandal provided a bit of comfort as well as her loyal mabari hound, but there was still a lingering heaviness in the air. With a sigh, she rested her head against the thick window pane, feeling the cold seep into her flushed face.

Slowly opening the front door, the white haired elf crept into his companions domicile. Fenris too could feel the weight in the atmosphere as he silently entered the living space. He was so used to seeing Hawke's mother standing by the fire place got the last three years… even if he wasn't the most social, Fenris couldn't deny the absents in the household.

Fenris made his way to the door of Hawke's study, there she stood at the window staring out at the city below. He went to say something but couldn't think of words that may comfort her. Not used to this feeling, the dark skinned elf recoiled a bit. Slowly Hawke turned her head and saw the scarred elf standing in her doorway.

"Fenris?' She turned and looked right at him, now he was on the spot.

"Ah! Hawke…" Lifting a scarred hand he stepped forward. "Um… No words can express…." She smiled at him.

"Fenris… You don't have to…" With her head tilted to the side she stepped closer.

"Ah…I brought wine." Lifting up his rucksack, it was easy to see there was at least five finely decorated bottles of Aggregio, a sight for sour eyes.

"Yes!" Hawke cried out with joy that made even Fenris smile.

They sat together in her chambers, two bottles down and on their way past the third when Hawke leaned in slowly and rested her head on her companion's lithe and yet surprisingly toned shoulder.

"I'm alone now…" Hawke sighed. "I'm sorry.." Quickly she sat back up, looking away. Fenris was still at a loss for words as her long auburn locks obscured her face. "Fenris, I don't like you seeing my like this!" With gritted teeth she cursed herself.

Soon she felt a cool hand brush her hair aside and a gentle blue glow from Fenris' hand lit up her dim face. Hawke peered back into the elf's striking green eyes, she couldn't help but feel her burden lift ever so slightly.

"Hawke…I know how you feel… I'd like to think that if there is anyone in Theadus, I might feel enough comfort from, it would be you." Without hesitation, Hawke leap into Fenris' arms and pressed her lips against his, nearly knocking her companion to the ground.

Entwining themselves together in the passionate kiss, Fenris kicked over the spent bottles of Aggregio, making room for Hawke in his lap as the vied for dominance. Their tongues tangled together and their hands began to roam over taught bodies slowly being engulfed in desire.

"Wait!" Fenris gasped and broke the kiss, much to his own dismay, his breathing ragged as he could see the lust in Hawke's eyes swirl. "We've had a lot of wine…" Those words hurt to say but in all honesty he knew that he really cared for Hawke, maybe even loved her. The elf would rather take a cold bath tonight then to completely ruin any chances for love with Hawke in the future.

"I've been waiting for this for the last three years Fenris, you are not going to stop me now!" She cried out loud Hawke leaned back in, pinning him to the floor now under her weight. She began to attack the elf with gentle nips and kisses up and down his neck, taking time to run her tongue over those oh so sensitive lyrium scars.

All Fenris could do was hold on to his new lover as he was washed away with pleasure he hand never experienced before. Never in his dreams could he imagine that these cursed scars could bring anything but pain and torment, but Hawke seemed to find the combination of licking and biting that caused the scarred elf to tremble in anticipation at the same time writhe in blissful ecstasy.

"Hawke, I cannot get you out of my mind. I have been longing to be with you all these years… I feel a deep crushing pain in my chest every time you look my way, and now…!" Fenris cut himself off as Hawke ripped open his shirt, covering his chest in fevered kisses.

"Take me Fenris! Make me yours!" Was all Hawke had to say for Fenris to flip them over and perhaps it was a bit of lingering slave tendencies or the way she said it, but all doubt ran from the elf's mind. Using his gauntlet claws, Fenris tore Hawke's clothes from her body. With one quick motion he exposed her delicious white flesh beneath, now causing her to shudder and shoot a slight bolt of fear down her spine, what had she gotten herself into. Nothing to do but smile up at her lover and lean in to kiss him once more, this time a little more tender then the last.

"Oh we're not slowing down now Hawke." Fenris growled deeply, stirring a primal need from Hawke's body below as he skillfully used his tongue, licking over every battle scar as he explored every crevice of her welcoming body.

Soon Hawke's legs were over Fenris' shoulders and the dark skinned elf was face to face with her already quite wet slit. No hesitations, Fenris removed his sharp gauntlets and gently pulled her lips apart to run his tongue up the welcoming head. He couldn't quite describe the bitter sweet taste but all he knew was that he hungered for more.

Fenris could hear a few profanities from Hawke's as he devoured her womanhood and she tangled her fingers in his thick white hair. He waited until she started bucking her hips to his attentions before Fenris ceased his attentions, eliciting a frustrated growl form Hawke's throat.

"Now now…" Wrapping her legs around his waist, Fenris allowed her to watch as he unbuckled his pants that were doing absolutely nothing to disguise his ever growing erection. Teasing his new love ever so slightly, Fenris couldn't help but grin to see his commander in such a compromised possession.

Hawke felt like her heart would explode as his beautifully scarred and dripping member was finally reviled. Pulling Hawke's legs up over his shoulders, Fenris pressed his tip ploddingly against her slick opening, causing her to squirm and coo out in need.

"Fenris!" she cried out loud as he plunged inside with one rough thrust, causing both or them to see white. Feeling an unbelievably pleasure wash over him, Fenris felt his body go into overdrive and causing his scars to light up vibrantly in the darkness of Hawke's chambers. Heart racing violently as he began to pound down again and again into his new lover.

Unsure that all this was real, Fenris looked down to watch as he joined himself repeatedly with his commander, that's when he saw the blood. For an instant he felt fear that he had hurt her some how, this whole experience being new to him, he wanted to make sure that he hadn't done anything wrong. He stopped moving momentarily until he was reassured only by Hawke's hands gripping at his hips wildly trying to pull her love back inside her.

"More…" She whined and arched her back into him and their lips joined once more and animal instincts took over. The pleasure began to teeter on the edge of unbearable as Fenris felt her taught muscles squeeze against his organ with each thrust.

Fenris quickly grabbed Hawke by the hips and lifted her up into his lap once more, now thrusting up into her depths, rubbing up against her oh so sensitive parts as bounced up and down on his shaft, hastily yearning for release. The white haired elf buried his face into her heaving breasts, taking in her scent once more, unable to help taste the flesh before him.

"Aaah!" Crying out once more, Hawke wrapped her arms around Fenris' neck as he guided her hips up and down, feeling the inevitable crescendo approaching at blinding speeds. Their eyes meet once more and Fenris could feel his desire building inside as his lyrium markings lit up once more, she could feel the electric like heat of lyrium around her, causing her nerves to tingle and spark until for her it was to late.

Resembling more of a battle cry Hawke screamed out as she came, tightening around Fenris almost painfully. The former slave too felt his sac twitch and tighten as his climax reached perfection. Emptying himself inside his new lover, he could feel all this life force drain from his body as both came to a halt.

Leaning back Fenris kept himself buried in the now messy heat of his love as drew her quivering body into an embrace. Hawk sighed into his ear as she slowly drifted to sleep in his arms, now feeling all her regrets and woes lift, Fenris couldn't help but feel the same way. As much as he felt that he was wronged by Denarius, only now could he ever find light in his situation… if it wasn't for his former master, he may never have come to be in the company of such an amazing woman. He was sure of it… He loved Hawke more then anything he could imagine, and would gladly live his life over a thousand times as long as it meant that he could share just one moment with Hawke again.

With that realization, Fenris was flooded with visions of his past, they raced through his head at near blinding speeds… Smells, sounds, people's name and places from before his enslavement… With a gasp, he nearly tossed Hawke's sleeping body off of his. Brought back to reality as he stayed himself, the visions were gone.

"No…" Feeling as if someone had just tore out his heart, the elf quickly set to resting Hawke in her bed without waking the woman as he dressed hurriedly. He had to get out of there.

* * *

><p>Ack! I hate to leave it at that but it just seems fitting and I didn't feel like writing out that whole broody bit of unsatisfying short romance scene and brief break up! Seriously I shouted out "I SHALL NOT BE SATED!" expecting more like a scene from Origins, I know I'm not the only one though :-D here's hoping for more in the next ones! 3 Thanks for reading 3<p> 


End file.
